


Stupid Tomodachi Life...

by TrashySwitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angry Morality | Patton Sanders, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Crack, M/M, Mentions of Analogical - Freeform, Mentions of Intruality, Tomodachi Life - Freeform, lee!remus, ler!patton, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Roman and Remus are playing Tomodachi Life together, and announce some of the Sanders Sides ships that have actually become canon on their island. Then, Remus makes the mistake of revealing Mii Patton's baby's new nickname and well...You'll see.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Stupid Tomodachi Life...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kanene_yaaay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanene_yaaay/gifts).



> 2 Fics in one day! *claps happily* I'm really proud of myself, actually! And yes, one of these ships is a REAL THING on MY Tomodachi life game! So, I hope you enjoy some tickletober crack! 
> 
> TW: Slight mentions of Adolf Hitler! If you’re triggered by the mere name, please click off and look for a new fanfic to read. I’ve got hundreds. 
> 
> This is Tickletober Day 9: Ganged Up On

Roman jumped into the room with his 3DS in his hand. “THOMAS! GUYS!” He shouted. 

Virgil jumped and hid on the steps. “Roman!” he yelled angrily.

Thomas stuttered and threw his karate chop arms at him, Logan jumped and fixed his glasses, and Janus full on slapped him across the face with his hat. “What.” Janus replied, putting his hat back on. 

Remus popped up next, to shout with him. “THOMAS AND LOGAN TIED THE KNOT!” Remus and Roman both shouted. 

“I-Excuse me?” Logan reacted, feeling offended by the accusation. 

Thomas shook his head. “No we didn’t. We’re the same person.” Thomas reminded them. 

“In the game, I mean. Mii Logan and Thomas are married!” Roman mentioned. 

“Oooh.” Logan replied, thankful it was just in a game. 

Thomas snorted. “Logan and Thomas are married in the Sims?” Thomas asked. 

“No. In Tomodachi Life.” Remus clarified. 

Thomas blinked in confusion. “Wait...Tomodachi Life allows gay couples now?!” Thomas reacted. 

“Well no…” Roman replied. 

“We sorta...had to…” Remus continued. 

“Set us all up in 2 separate genders: Male and Female.” Roman explained. 

“That way, we can determine who would fall in love with who, without gender bias!” Remus declared. 

Logan lifted up his index finger. “That…” Logan lowered his finger as he realized something surprising: “...Is exceptionally clever. Good job you two.” Logan complimented. 

“So, female Logan and male Thomas got married!!” Roman declared happily. 

Logan rolled his eyes and let a small smile show up on his lips. “Oh no. Next will be the baby in the baby carriage.” Logan reacted. 

Thomas giggled and fluffed his hair, much to Logan’s unamusement. “...Really?” Logan asked, narrowing his eyes at him. 

“Come on, Logan. It’s kinda cute.” Patton attempted to cheer up. 

“Plus, Logan might get Pergenat!” Roman declared. 

“Or Prefnat.” Remus added. 

“Or Gregnant!” Roman added, looking at him. 

“Or Bregant!” Remus laughed. 

Or PRAGNAN!” Roman joked. 

“Best misspelling in 3...2...1!” Remus ordered: 

“PREGANANANT!” The twins shouted at the same time. Roman and Remus bursted out laughing at the same time as well, while Logan just walked away in disappointment. 

“OH! And Patton got together with...Get this: WILLIAM AFTON!” Remus declared. 

Logan’s walking skidded to a halt, before Logan turned around. “WHAT?!” 

Virgil guffawed and bursted out laughing. “THE IRONY!” Virgil laughed. 

“Who’s William Afton?” Patton asked. 

Virgil only bursted out laughing even more, as Remus, Roman, Logan and Thomas all yelled “PURPLE GUY!” at the same time. 

Patton blinked. “...Who?” 

Virgil paused his laughing to start scream singing the lyrics to “It’s been so long’ by Tombstone. “THE MAN BEHIND THE SLAUUUGHTERRRRR!” Virgil scream-sang. 

“The...the killer in FNAF.” Thomas explained. 

Patton frowned and looked at him with sad, scared eyes. “...I’m dating a killer?” Patton asked. 

Thomas giggled and patted his head. “Only in a game.” Thomas replied. 

Patton let out a breath of relief. “Well, I have killed spiders before.” Patton mentioned. “So, that wouldn’t be far off.” Patton added. 

Roman started watching Remus play on Tomodachi Life. “Awww! Baby Hitler is all happy this morning!” Remus declared. 

Roman gasped and ripped the 3DS out of Remus’s hand. “HEY! Patton named his child after Bob Ross! You don’t have the right to nickname him Hitler!” Roman yelled. 

Patton growled and full on tackled Remus to the ground. “YOU CHANGED THE BABY’S NICKNAME FROM BOB ROSS TO HITLER?!” Patton shouted. Remus was just laughing at his reaction, while everyone else was either concerned or enjoying the scene. 

“Whahahat ahare yohohou gohohonna dohoho ahahabohout it?” Remus asked. 

Patton smirked evilly and started squeezing Remus’s sides and hips. “NohoHOHOHO! PAHAHAHAT!” Remus shouted quickly. 

Patton giggled. “I’m gonna treat you like I treat all my kids, fake or real: like the tickle monster’s prey!” Patton declared. 

Patton growled evilly as he lifted up Remus’s shirt and blew a big raspberry on his belly. 

“HEHEHEHEY! HAHAHAHAHAHA!” Remus screamed. 

“Suffer, Remus!” Patton declared.

After drilling into Remus’s hips, Patton blew another raspberry onto Remus’s lower belly. “HAHAHAAAAA!” Remus laughed, before falling into endless cackles. 

Patton giggled more and continued to raspberry him like there was no tomorrow on his sides, belly and ribs. Remus was squealing and DYING of laughter while rolling all over the place! He was like a wiggly child! 

“PLEHEHEHEHEHEASE! IHIHIHI NEEHEHEHEEEED TO BREHEHEHEHEATHE!” Remus shouted at him. 

Patton giggled and nodded as he stopped tickling him. “Here you go, Remus! Breath all you need to.” Patton replied. 

Remus happily took in some oxygen and started to get over his breathing. “Do you regret naming the child after a german leader?” Patton asked. 

Remus nodded his head and clicked the ‘Edit Mii option on the child. With the child ready to be edited, Remus moved to the nickname spot and changed his name. 

There!” Remus replied, showing Patton the nickname. Patton smiled and said ‘thank you’ before looking at the name: 

[H.H. Holmes]

Patton growled, closed his 3DS and placed it down before quickly lifting his hands up in the air and tickling his armpits. 

“WaitWaiT-WAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Remus shouted, bursting out laughing once again. Patton had started attacking the right armpit, tickling down Remus’s ribs, tickling his belly and squeezing his hips before going back to his armpits to repeat the cycle. 

“Are you going to stop your lollygagging and change the nickname back to Bob Ross?” Patton asked. 

Remus only laughed more. “NOHOHOHOHO! NEHEHEHEVEHER!” Remus shouted back. 

Patton smiled. “Awwww...that’s too bad! Looks like I’m gonna have to resume raspberrying you!” Patton declared before blowing a raspberry on Remus’s neck. 

“WAHAHAHAIT! PAHAHAHATTOHOHOHON NOOOOHOHOHOHOHO!” Remus screamed. 

“Ohohoho! Patton YES!” He replied. “That is, unless you change my Tomodachi baby’s nickname back to Bob Ross!” Patton offered. 

“IHIHIHI-...NOHOHO! IHIHIHI’LL NEHEHEHEVEHER!” Remus shouted back. 

Patton took in a big breath, and blew another neck raspberry while squeezing his right hip. Remus shrieked super loudly, and fell into silent laughter! “How about now?” Patton asked with a smirk. 

Remus took advantage of the break and breathed heavily to regain his oxygen. Finally, when he was somewhat capable of it, Remus looked at Patton and spoke through his breaths. “F...Fine. You...win…*huff* I...I’ll *huff* *huff* change it...back.” Remus replied. 

Patton gave him a toothy smile. “Good boy!” Patton reacted as he let him go and gave the 3DS back to him. Remus sighed as he opened the 3DS, and clicked the ‘Edit Mii’ button yet again, on the Tomodachi character. With a few quick clicks and a save button press, Remus handed the 3DS back to Patton. 

Patton looked at the nickname and groaned in exhaustion: 

[J. Stalin] 

Patton completely gave up. “That’s it. I’m done. I can’t do this anymore.” Patton replied. Finally, Patton took the 3DS from Remus and changed the name himself. 

[Bob Ross] 

Patton clicked the save button on the game, and shut the game off. It was finally fixed. Patton gave Roman the 3DS back, and walked away. 

“You okay, Patton?” Thomas asked. 

“Yeah, I’m alright. Just tired.” Patton replied. 

“You think YOU’RE tired?!” Remus reacted, referencing his intense tickle attack from earlier. 

“Mentally I mean, Remus. I’m mentally tired.” Patton replied. 

“Oooh. Okay. Good night Patton! Have lovely dreams, my wife!” Remus teased. 

Virgil and Roman bursted out laughing at this as Patton walked away from the blursed group. 

It didn’t take long for more gameplay to show up, and for Roman and Remus to watch the characters interact with each other. The characters watch curiously and intently as Henry Emily confessed his love for Female Virgil. But the sides quickly expressed their disappointment as Virgil turned him down. 

Meanwhile, Virgil smirked as he ate a bag of chips on his own. “Good job Virgil. You don’t need a man to make your life any more miserable.” Virgil told the character. 

Roman, Remus, Thomas and Logan all slowly looked at Virgil. 

“What? It’s true!” Virgil reacted. 

...Let’s just say it didn’t take long for the sides to gang up on him as well...


End file.
